Template talk:Sidebar staff
Why mention sex? I don't believe it is necessary to mention the actor's/actress' sex... not unless there is contention in that regard...:) -- – The Head of the Obsidian Order 18:39, 10 August 2007 (UTC) :Bots and search tools use the site as a data source, and they can't determine from a picture what the gender is. Among other reasons. --Bp 18:51, 10 August 2007 (UTC) ::Have there been any actors that cross-dressed for a character of any series Star Trek series? Editor3000 02:21, 12 August 2007 (UTC) :::Kind of off-topic, but yes, there have. Armin Shimerman became she-Quark for the best-left-forgotten DS9 episode , and Brent Spiner briefly became Annie Meyers near the end of . (I'm still waiting for the sequel, "For a Few Datas More"). --From Andoria with Love 05:51, 12 August 2007 (UTC) ::There's two reasons to site gender in the sidebar. At least for those characters. Editor3000 11:53, 12 August 2007 (UTC) :::Ah, I see. Very nice. ;) --From Andoria with Love 23:28, 12 August 2007 (UTC) captions Would someone smarter than me set the template to where the word "caption" does not actually appear in the sidebar? Thanks! --From Andoria with Love 09:37, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :Done – Morder 10:34, 5 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Great work. :) --From Andoria with Love 06:49, 9 July 2008 (UTC) change I suggest we change "caption" and "caption2" to "imagecap2" and imagecap3" respectfully, (much like Cid said here). This means changing 49 pages, but makes far more sense then what they're labeled now. - 12:04, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :This would be going in the right direction, at least. Might as well go the full way, though, and try to achieve a common naming scheme for all image or caption attributes throughout all existing sidebars. We have too many different of those. -- Cid Highwind 15:23, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::When you actually do it, I would suggest starting on the sidebar updates before even touching the template. -- sulfur 15:43, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm all for a common call on all templates, but either way that would be hundreds of changes. Is there a way to get a bot to change the calls when one was decided on, or some other way that I'm unaware of; cause if it has to be done manually, I think it would be safe to draw the line at just making sure the calls are consistent within any given template. - 23:05, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Realworld for some reason the new template for Template:at seems to have broken this sidebar. Not sure what it was but removing seemed to fix it...someone want to take a look at it? — Morder 14:35, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :It's a double template thing. seems to have issues with presenting them when they're doubled. -- sulfur 14:52, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Issue There appears to be an issue with this template; rather than showing two separate images like it's supposed to (and has been all this time), it's showing the same image twice (see, for example, Jeri Ryan). Can somebody fix this? --From Andoria with Love 18:40, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Nevermind, I've fixed it by reverting the changes that were made earlier today. Hey, Morder, if you can make those changes without breaking the template, that would be great. :) --From Andoria with Love 18:42, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :I re-reverted and changed the second image from "Image" to "Image2", and the third from "Image" to "Image3". Pretty easy fix really. :P -- sulfur 19:35, October 28, 2009 (UTC)